The Undead Friends
by whyareyourightinfrontofme
Summary: A Illness has infected the residents of happy tree and flaky and some others have to fight to survive...and fight they will. PROLOUGE UP AND ACCEPTING OC S
1. Chapter 1

She woke up to the sound of his team mates getting ripped to shreds...killed by those bitches. she tried getting up but her legs just buckled underneath him and she fell to the ground again. She was Flaky Porcupine,and she didn`t know what the hell was going on.

She looked at her teammates,all of them were getting their asses kicked by these things, Lumpy`s face was just totally demolished and Petunia was desperatley screaming for help, damn, those things had give Petunia a hell of a beating. Cuddles had come up to Flaky and got out a med-pack and he repetadly said "Hold still!". She couldn`t, the numerous cuts on her body were stinging like hell as Cuddles wrapped the bandages round her. After a while Flaky could stand again,she picked up her machete and started slashing the mutant things,She was thinking that this was just impossible,it was like a game of left 4 dead, even though it wasn`t...it couldn`t.

She glanced at the survivors,Mime,Tiny,Derp,Polkey,Hatty,Nutty,Petunia,Sniffles,Toothy,Cuddles,Giggles and Russel. She knew one of them was going to die in this,and there was no re spawning after. They had to fight for life and fight they shall...

**Authors Note:**

**DER-DER-DUNNNN!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the prolouge of my story, this was a proper plot bunny (rawr cuddles told me to do it!) that I thought of. The characters Derp and Polkey and Tiny are my friends creations and Hatty is mine, I own nothing else in this story except well... this story! so remember to RATE AND REVIEW AND SUGGEST TO FRIENDS  
**

**I also want Oc`s for this story mmkay?**

Name:

Fur Colour:

Markings on fur(if any):

Age:

Gender:

Relationships (if any):

Personality:

Acsessories (stuff like clothes):

Weapons:

Do you want your character to die or not:

**(F.Y.I: If most characters won`t die I will decied myself mmkay?**

**The word mmkay is mazin mmkay?  
**


	2. when your a zombie and you know it

**Hi guys,Thanks for all the OC`s. They will be introduced next chapter so you still have time to submit them and thanks to MiyukiMizuki123, Sum 141 (lol sum 41 are the best band ever), Kalgante, Last Suicide, Gunslingers-White-Rose, The Cloud,Kingfish224,Bayuya,**

**McQueenfan95,Demonizedangel445 and Crazypunkchic208. and packman23 I know I need to improve the size and I am aiming to make this chapter as long as I can fanfiction! :D and I have put lots of beer and guns in so you might wanna keep wikipedia open so you know what they are!**

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF**

**THE UNDEAD FRIENDS!**

DECEMER 21ST 2010 2:15pm, 12 OAK STREET

Flaky was just relaxing and watching TV when there was a knock on her door. It was cuddles with probably another `Fun` thing that would probably end up with mass slaughter,but it wasn`t that. It was another house party. "Its at 6 tommorow,see you there!" he said and She closed the door. Really? He had already done about 4 this week! What was up with him?,Flaky sighed and went back to the said they were gonna watch some movies that were showing on Tree-TV so she checked what was going to be on, and when she found what was on,she turned completely white.

NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET, FRIDAY THE 13th, SAW?. Tommorow was going to be a long day and she wasn`t going to enjoy it at all.

DECEMBER 22ND 2010 6:00pm, 32 ACORN AVENUE

Flaky walked into cuddles house. Toothy and Giggles were already there,since they were probably there about a hour ago because Toothy was cuddles best friend and giggles was...well you should already know. Cuddles moonwalked into the room with a 6 pack of beer in his hand (the tree friends were leglly allowed to drink) and started to speak "Hey,Flakes glad ya came! Did ya see anyone else coming?" Just then a jittering Nutty burst the door open "hehehe hi guys hehehe"

Toothy facepalm`d "hey cuddles did you notice that nutty broke your door? " Toothy shrugged it off and went back in the kitchen,probably to bring in the doritos or something and then Sniffles came in, reading some comic book about splendid`s Comic-con special, muttering something along the lines of I should be at home, studying for that test in physics and sat down on the sofa with a can of smirnoff coke. then Tiny came in, he was a red hamster who was known as cuddles assistant on many of his daredevil stunts. he had a bottle of lambrini in his hand and his skateboard was outside. He put his lambrini on the table and just passed out, from drinking about 11.3 units of beer in 2 miniutes, everyone knew he was drunk almost all the time unless he needed to be sober but he never really did so he was always drunk. Then Hatty came in. he was a claret and blue beaver who had a weird obsession to hats, but he was a friendly guy so he had lots of friends, he had bought about 10 bottles of harveys bristol cream sherry and shouted "GUYS,I BOUGHT MY BLOODY VALENTINE AND SCREAM!" Toothy hi-fived him and yelled "THOSE ARE MY FAVIROUTE SLASHER FILMS!" and both of them started screaming stuff, Flaky just shuddered. Those movies scared her out of her fur! Next Derp and Polkey came in, they were really dumb like lumpy,they were deers, polkey was a red polka dot colour while derp was a mud brown much like his brain,derp could only say his own name while Polkey had a just below average IQ. Polkey held a couple of bottles of Martini Asti`s and a wheelbarrow full of candy and popcorn. in a minuite a quarter of the candy had gone because of Nutty. Then mime,russell,petunia and lifty came all with some beer and candy

After about a hour Toothy was unconsious on the floor with 6 cans of beer and 9 porn magazines surrounding him, Cuddles was clearly drunk and laughing at the deaths in friday the 13th Tiny was still on the ground, Petunia had her face in a box of nachos, Lifty was stealing peoples wallets, Mime was watching the movie while eating imaginary popcorn, Russell was singing sea shanties while drinking rum, Derp was in the bathroom, puking after chugging a Asti in 10 seconds and Polkey was watching the movie with mime and Cuddles, Hatty was listening to Battered with a Brick by Regurgitate (he was a metal fan) and Flaky was talking to Giggles about relationships when a emergency news flash cut the movie short "THIS IS POP BEAR WITH A EMERGENCY NEWS BROADCAST, THERE HAS BEEN REPORTS OF ZOMBIE SIGHTINGS IN HAPPY TREE,THE CREATOR OF THE VIRUS GAVE US THESE PRECAUTIONARY INSTRUCTIONS BEFORE HE WAS INFECTED WITH THIS WEIR..." he was cut short when a zombified flippy pounced on him and started ripping intestines and organs out of pop`s body. Flaky and Giggles stared at eachother and started screaming, Cuddles,Hatty,Lifty,Derp and Polkey started as well, they knew all too well what was going to , Tiny and Petunia woke up with hangovers and said at the same time "What the fuck guys?" Cuddles started to talk "damn, damn, damn, everyone follow me ive got some guns and knives and well,fuck it..FOLLOW ME!" everyone started following cuddles, but then a screaming could be heard,Lifty was being torn apart by a generic tree friend! It was too late to save him but then, something very peculiar happened. When Lifty was dead the generic tree friend fell over with blood pooling out of it`s mouth and Lifty got up and started dragging himself up to the other tree friends "Lifty`s a zombie!" Flaky screamed as she fainted,Cuddles slammed the door open and got everyone inside, he dragged Flaky in and got her a blanket as Toothy barricaded the door shut. Petunia glared at the weapon rack as she stated "I thought guns were illegal In happy tree town" Cuddles gave a stare at petunia which basically said "I dont give a flying fuck"

and grabbed a Colt and a Magnum,aimed the gun through the keyhole and shot Lifty in the leg which weirdly flew off his body, Lifty fell onto the ground, lifeless from bloodloss. Everyone grabbed a weapon. Giggles picked up a Uzi and a MP5, Petunia picked up a M1A and a Cx4 Storm and a few Alsetex 410 stun grenades, Nutty picked up a nailed baseball bat and grabbed a M60E4 , Derp picked up a Raging bull magnum and shot it at the wall and wasted all of its ammo shooting at the wall. Tiny smashed the bottle of Lambrini and gave the broken bottle to Derp because he had wasted all the ammo being a dumbass. Russel used his hook and Mime and sniffles both picked up Saiga-12`s and Tiny got a Deagle .Cuddles said in his best macho voice "Kill all sonsabitches!" he kicked open the door and fired at a generic tree friend and shouted "BOOM,HEADSHOT!"

**THANK YOU FANFICTION 4 READING**

**Who can notice the references,there is a L4D one near the end :D I have got the next few chapters planned out so expect some more chapters in the next 2 weeks :B for toothy teeth! REVIEW AND SHOW TO FRIENDS Pl0X**

**YOU HAVE BEEN READING**

**THE UNDEAD FRIENDS! GOOD BYE!**


End file.
